


silver linings

by perfectlyrose



Series: The Femslash Collection [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose was not looking forward to a whole semester of a drama class she wasn't interested in. That is...she wasn't until a new student that she was most definitely interested in walked into the classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver linings

**Author's Note:**

> just a little high school au written for thebadwolf on tumblr.
> 
> i may write more in this 'verse if there's any interest :)

Rose was not overly excited about her drama class. She was only taking it because she needed to fill her free period and it didn’t sound like it would require too much work.

Plus it would fulfill her last fine arts credit that she had to get out of the way this semester.

She walked into the classroom on the first day of school and snagged a desk at the back of the room. She dropped her bag on the floor and sat, immediately slumping in her seat, uniform skirt rucking up to mid-thigh as she did.

The room slowly filled up as students filed in. Rose recognized a few people but no one she was really friends with. This just kept getting better. She was going to die of boredom within a week.

She was considering digging out her mobile when the bell rang, signaling the start of class. The teacher started talking at the front of the room, explaining that this was an intro to theater class and that there would be performances throughout the semester.

A minute into the lecture that really should be more dynamic since it was being presented by an “actor” the door swung open and the entire class turned to see who was going to get yelled at for tardiness on the first day.

A tall redhead in a skirt that was at least two inches shorter than regulation sauntered into the room, rebellious smirk firmly in place on her face.

Rose sat up straight as soon as she got a good look at the girl. Holy shit, she was gorgeous and she had to be new. Rose was sure she would have noticed if the ginger had been around last year.

“Sorry, I’m late,” the girl said over her shoulder as she walked past the teacher and found the empty desk next to Rose’s and sat down.

Okay, yeah, Rose definitely would have noticed a smoking hot, Scottish girl with legs up to her ears if she’d been around last year. This theater class had just gotten 500 times more interesting with her entrance.

The teacher glared after her. “Being late is not acceptable, even on the first day Miss…”

“Pond. Amy Pond.”

“Don’t be late again, Miss Pond,” he warned before resuming his lecture.

“He seems like a bore,” Amy whispered, leaning over close to Rose.

Rose caught a whiff of vanilla and oranges from the movement of Amy’s hair and her head spun a bit. She grinned at the girl. “He really does. Not lookin’ forward to this class.”

“Me neither. They signed me up for it without asking if I was even interested in theater,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“I just needed the fine arts credit,” Rose confided.

Amy leisurely dragged her gaze over Rose, lingering on where her skirt was still slightly rucked up, before shooting back up to meet her eyes with a smile. “I think if we stick together we can shake up this class a bit, make it slightly interesting at least.”

“I think we can definitely make things interesting,” she shot back. Rose gave Amy the tongue-in-teeth smile that was her signature move and practically foolproof when it came to letting someone know she was flirting with them.

“Miss Pond and Miss…” the teacher trailed off and looked at Rose pointedly.

“Tyler. Rose Tyler.”

“Miss Tyler,” he said with a nod. “Could the two of you please refrain from talking while I am trying to teach a lesson?”

“We can try,” Amy said, leaning back in her chair.

“No promises, though,” Rose added, not even bothering to hide her smile. This class was definitely going to be more interesting with Amy in it.

Suddenly she couldn’t wait to see what the year had in store.


End file.
